


Осенняя скука

by Joringhel



Category: Bednaya Nastya | Poor Nastya
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барону Корфу невыносимо скучно, он покидает Петербург в компании нового приятеля, Дмитрия Рудина. Князь Долгорукий обеспокоен новым знакомством друга, так же, как и его размолвкой с Репниным.</p><p>(кроссовер с романом И. С. Тургенева "Рудин")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осенняя скука

I.

\- Отчего же вы перестали захаживать к Корфам, князь? - негромко поинтересовался Андрей Долгорукий у Репнина на очередном вечере у графини Верховенской.  
\- Не изволю быть приглашенным, - возможно, чрезмерно резко ответил Репнин, не удостоив приятеля взглядом. Это настолько не было похоже на приветливого и открытого Мишеля, с которым князь Долгорукий был знаком на протяжении стольких лет, что не могло не удивлять. Поэтому тем же вечером князь рано покинул прием, чтобы отправиться навестить старого друга в его поместье.  
На дворе застоялась сухая осенняя погода, а ведь давно уже наступил декабрь, о чем не уставал напоминать Андрею красочный календарь, подаренный знакомым салонным художником. Но на миниатюре было изображено много синеватого мягкого снега, а конь князя топтал прогорклые листья да сухую глину. Настроение князя портилось столь же стремительно, как и мелкая морось дождя перерастала в сильный по-осеннему ливень. «Дожди зимой! - думал князь. - Эка выдумали еще. Что с миром-то творится, Бог ты мой!». Молодому Долгорукому приходилось буквально ежеминутно снимать очки, протирать их белым платочком, и снова водружать на нос. Добро еще, что Корф жил не в самом отдаленном месте! 

II.

Владимир радушно принял насквозь вымокшего князя, немедля кликнул Варвару, чтобы разогревала пироги и что у нее там еще в запасе, потому что спасать Андрея надо — без вкусного ужина Андрей пропадет. От Варвариной стряпни князю не пришло бы в голову отказываться даже в более смурном и смятенном состоянии духа, поэтому он послушно уселся в гостиной Корфов, а расторопный Владимир уже зарядил на стол бутылку отменного вина и три бокала.  
\- Отчего же три? - поинтересовался, словно бы невзначай, Андрей.  
\- Смею надеяться, что смогу вас познакомить, - Корф отошел к лестнице, и крикнул на верхние этажи, - Дмитрий! Извольте спуститься к ужину!  
«Что еще за Дмитрий?» Князь Долгорукий недоумевал. Среди друзей и приятелей Кора Дмитриев ранее не водилось.  
Вскорости спустился стремительными шагами высокий человек, темноволосый и смуглый, вроде как слегка сутулый — хотя так могло казаться из-за старомодного его платья. Отличал его жидкий блеск в темно-синих глазах, а лицо казалось словно изможденным долгой болезнью. Владимир с какой-то затаенной гордостью в голосе не помедлил представить приятелей друг другу:  
\- Дмитрий, это князь Андрей Долгорукий, я много рассказывал тебе о нем. Андрей, разреши представить: Дмитрий Николаевич Рудин. Ныне гостит у меня по многим причинам. Человек исключительного ума и душевных качеств.  
Рудин первым подал руку, и Андрей пожал ее. Ужин же молодые люди провели в беседах. Андрей больше наблюдал и помалкивал, отмечая, что и разговорчивый обычно Корф уступил право голоса гостю. Рудин говорил много и складно, и в уме Андрей поставил положительную отметку его преподавателям по риторике. Только вот смысл его слов постепенно начал ускользать от Андрея. Разговор шел все большее о России, о необходимости перемен и реформ, о либеральных ценностях нынешней молодежи, об упадке... По мнению Андрея, этот человек позволял себе слишком свободные речи. Он цеплял красноречием и умением обращаться со словами и мыслями, но идеи его были чрезмерно изощрены, по мнению князя. Однако долгая дружба с бароном Кором способствовала тому, что мысли свои Андрей удержал при себе, и позднее, оставшись с другом наедине — Рудин сослался на незаконченную работу над переводом из Шиллера, которым занимался нынче по просьбе одной столичной газеты — не посвятил его в свои раздумья. Только спросил, откуда он такой взялся в усадьбе Корфов.  
\- Мы познакомились с ним за игровым столом у Разумихиных, - охотно рассказывал Владимир. - И разговорились о Пушкине, а потом о женщинах, конечно же, а потом разговор и на русский народ перетек... И я уже с ним не смог расстаться, пригласил к себе в поместье, даром что собеседника хорошего давно уже не наблюдалось. А человека большего ума мне не довелось еще встречать. Он занимается исследованиями, даже имеет астрономический прибор, можешь себе представить? И при этом столь несчастен. Воистину, самый великих людей губит, душит эта страна! - разглагольствовал захмелевший Корф, вольготно раскинувшись на диване.  
\- А что Мишель? Давно ли заезжал к тебе? - невзначай вставил Андрей, успев устать от бесконечный дифирамбов Дмитрию Николаевичу. Да, давно Вольдемар так соловьем не заливался, эк его зацепило...  
\- А что Мишель? - недоуменно переспросил Владимир, будто бы и не поняв сразу, о ком пошла речь. - Прозябает в своем Петербурге, как чужой, ни весточки от него, ни письма. За три месяца, что я покинул столицу, он только один раз и заехал ко мне. Видимо, зацепила его столичная жизнь после долгого отсутствия, завертела в своем водовороте, вот и не до чего ему. Ты-то давно его видел?  
\- Да встретил недавно у Верховенской, - рассеянно отозвался Андрей. Ответ Корфа потряс его: словно не было многолетней дружбы между двумя дорогими его приятелями, словно не шли они много лет рука об руку, словно не было... ничего, так равнодушно и бесстрастно прозвучал для князя ответ Владимира. Словно он был совершенно не заинтересован в судьбе ближайшего друга — зато восхищение его Рудиным было возмутительно неприкрытым.  
Спать друзья разошлись уже совсем глубокой ночью, а проснувшись наутро, Андрей обнаружил Владимира в беседке в саду, в компании Дмитрия. Оперевшись на белые перила, Рудин вдохновенно рассуждал о — Андрей прислушался — коварстве и малодушии эгоистичной женской натуры. Видно было, что терзает его какая-то старая, едва прикрытая временем, боль. Корф жадно слушал его, внимая каждому слову. Андрей почувствовал, как его неприязнь к Дмитрию Николаевичу растет.  
Прощались они наскоро и прохладно: Долгорукий сослался на то, что спешит вернуться в Петербург к веренице незаконченных столичных дел, мол, минутру только и улучил, чтобы затворника проведать. Владимир, казалось, и не был особенно огорчен: тронув лошадь, Андрей услышал, что Рудин предлагает барону отправиться поохотиться на зайцев. 

III.

Репнина он встретил раньше, чем рассчитывал: всего на следующий день по возвращению, на прогулке по набережной. Репнин прогуливался со своей сестрой, Натали, и Андрей не помедлил оценить комплиментом ее новое фиалковое платье, смелое по нынешней моде, и невероятно милое. Заметил он так же и ее новую шляпку, выразив надежду, что этим нарядом госпожа Репнина затмит весь свет. Довольная, Натали оставила брата с приятелем совершенно спокойно, не высказав и ноты протеста. Молодой князь поймал ей карету, собственноручно помог сестре сесть, и только когда карета отъехала, обернулся к Андрею:  
\- Вы зачем-то искали встречи со мной?  
\- В некотором роде да, - замялся Долгорукий, - знаете ли, так совпали события, что я навестил как раз намедни нашего общего друга в его поместье, откуда он, как вы знаете, три месяца носа не кажет.  
Репнин сразу построжел.  
\- Знаю, - коротко бросил он. - Если вы из-за этого,..  
\- Слушайте, Мишель.... - Андрей подхватил князя под руку и повел вдоль по набережной к Троицкому мосту. - Я знаю, вы обижены на него. Я тоже не вполне понимаю его мотивов. С тех пор как он познакомился с этим человеком...  
\- Дмитрием Николаевичем Рудиным, - жестко закончил за него Репнин. - Имел честь быть представленным.  
\- Могу я узнать ваше мнение об этом человеке?  
\- Боюсь что нет, князь. В приличном обществе такие вещи принято говорить в лицо.  
\- Однако барон Корф придерживается обратного мнения, - вздохнул Андрей.  
Барон Корф — слепой романтик, пресыщенный благами спокойной жизни, - отрезал Михаил. - Этого следовало ожидать: мирное время, отъезд в усадьбу от столичного шума, книги, который он почитывал последнее время, его новые знакомства... Владимир изволил вбить себе в голову, что Россия с потрохами съедает любого мыслящего и думающего человека, что здесь не остается места настоящим чувствам, счастью и добродетели: любовь возможна только несчастная, ибо женщины коварны и замкнуты на себе и своем будущем благе, реже на деньгах, но только не на избраннике своем, или пускаются в крайности вроде безграничной жертвенной любви, в которой ни одна из сторон не нуждается. Его привлекают теперь разговоры об отмене крепостного права, рождении свободного общество и прочее опасное вольнодумство. Он оттого Петербург и покинул: едва не нарвался на пистолет графа Шилова, добро свели все к миру. Я с ним сколько говорил — ничего. Скучно ему, понимаешь, Андрюш. Скучно...  
Андрей молчал, понимая, что князю следует выговориться, перестать держать наболевшее в себе. Каждую ссору с другом Мишель переносил весьма болезненно, а теперь в их отношения вторгся третий человек, и если барон имел бестактность представить их друг другу, то и всего остального Мишель не мог не отметить: чай не слепой, в отличие от некоторых.  
Выговорившись, Репнин словно потух, усталый взгляд его устремился на спокойную воду Невы, ледяной ветер трепал пшеничную челку. Долгорукий вздохнул и положил руку ему не плечо.  
\- Не в упрек тебе, Миш, говорю: знаю, как ты с ним носишься, но зря ты его отпустил одного. Знаешь же сам, добром не кончается. Что за ветер у него в голове творится! Небось и себя таким же неоцененным страдальцем вообразил, Рудина наслушавшись?  
Мишель молча кивнул.  
\- Ну вот...

IV.

С того памятного разговора на берегу Невы Долгорукий некоторое время не видел ни Корфа, ни Репнина, и, встретившись случайно в салоне у графини Паниной с князем, Андрей, искренне надеясь что все давно уладилось, поинтересовался у Михаила здоровьем общего приятеля. Репнин пожал плечами.  
\- Ни письма я от него не получал, - ответил он. - Понятия не имею, что с ним происходит. Сидит в поместье, явно, здесь не появлялся.  
\- Составите мне компанию? - предложил Андрей. - Навестим его.  
\- Вынужден отказать: с некоторых пор я вряд ли желанный гость там.  
Андрей поморщился с досадой.  
\- Оставьте уже свои обиды, Мишель! Вы же видите, нашему с вами взбалмошному, но дорогому приятелю требуется помощь. Так он, чего глядя, за своим Дмитрием на баррикады полезет!  
Репнин на мгновение отвел взгляд.  
\- Ну хорошо. Уговорили, едем сегодня же. Передам ему приглашение от графа Огудалова на бал в честь совершеннолетия его дочери Ларисы. Вот и повод будет.  
\- По рукам! - обрадовался Андрей.  
Следующим утром приятели приказали оседлать коней, и, встретившись у заставы, бог о бог скорой рысью направились по хорошо знакомой обеим дорогой, припорошенной первым снежком.  
\- Как хорошо! - радостно оглядывался вокруг князь Долгорукий, - Вы только посмотрите, Мишель! Природа скоро совсем укроется белым ковром, наконец-то!  
\- Не припомню, чтобы вы так страстно любили зиму, князь.  
\- А до сего года она вовремя наступала, вот и не было причин особо ее выделять, - смеясь, ответил он. - А осень затянулась, и совсем это меня не радует. Уныло, увядающе так. Недолго и рассудком повредится. А снег — он все по своим местам расставит.  
\- Так до снега, говорят, далеко еще. Сначала вот так будет падать и таять под ногами, и только в январе, гляди, что и станется. В такое время живем, ничего не поделать.  
\- И совсем не грустно?  
\- Отнюдь нет. Я природу люблю любой, - князь придержал поводья. - Знаешь, Андрей, я раньше ужасно весну не любил. Вот когда льют со всех сторон ручьи, песни петь начинают, снег сходит, и все грязно, мокро... Очень меня март раздражал. И здоровье всегда подводило по марту, и настроение портилось — вот сколько себя помню, всегда таким был. А потом... помнишь Кавказ, Андрей?... Вот.. Меня тогда чуть не застрелили, случайно, шальная пуля коня подо мной убило. Тебя тогда не было, тебя в другой штаб перевели, а наш полк отправили в низину, ловушку ставили... Ну да неважно. Я о другом говорю сейчас: я лежал тогда носом в грязный снег, с лошади свалился неудачно, и думал — а если пуля вот не случайно тут прошла, а если попались, а если... все... И мысли мне в голову лезли странные — не о доме, не о войне, и не о... Володе, а о марте этом несносном. И о том, что если вот сейчас я тут подохну, то ж этого марта больше не увижу. Как снег сходит — не увижу. Как трава зеленая пробивается из под земли. Как птицы робко и неуверенно начинают петь, не услышу. Что все это будет — но без меня. И такая злость меня взяла — на самого себя. Что мне вот это все просто так дано — а я не ценю, выбирать изволю что мне любить, а что не любить. Если природа такая взбалмошная и переменчивая, то покой, то гроза, то пусть.. Не мне решать, какой ей быть. Понимаешь? Поэтому я все времена года люблю одинаково. Сильно люблю. Они живые и изменчивые — и я живой.  
Тем временем распогодилось. Облака разбежались по небу, выглянуло холодное, но все еще яркое декабрьское солнце, заиграв в волосах молодого князя. Репнин остановил коня, запрокинул голову, подставив лицо под мягкие лучи.  
\- Миш... - позвал Андрей. - А ты поэтому с Владимиром... да?  
\- Может быть, и поэтому, - ровным голосом ответил князь, и пришпорил коня снова.  
Остаток пути прошел для молодых людей в молчании. 

V.

Первое, что увидели они, подъезжая к имению Корфов, это настежь открытые ворота, которые через весь двор бежала закрывать Полина. Князья спешились, подбежали к воротам, Андрей перехватил Полину за руки и нежно их пожал: девушка казалась такой обеспокоенной.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Барин-с изволил с гостем поссориться, - чуть успокоившись, ответила Полина. - Кричали страшно, пистолетами махали, вызовы друг другу чуть ни вместе с перчатками кидать изволили!  
\- И уехали вдвоем? - быстро спросил Репнин.  
\- Нет... Дмитрий Николаевич уехал, оседлал лошадь сам и припустил как помешанный. А барон из дома не выходил еще.  
Репнин хлестко выругался сквозь зубы, и помчался в дом. Андрей не отставал.  
Барона они застали сидящем в кресле спиной к двери. В одной руке он держал револьвер, в другой — до середины початую бутылку. Стену перед ним украшала составленная из дырок от выстрелов буква «Д». Несколько использованных револьверов валялось рядом на полу.  
\- Ты в своем уме вообще? - Репнин за грудки вытащил друга из кресла. Корф сфокусирован на нем взгляд, тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Андрей аккуратно вытащил из рук друга револьвер и бутылку, и тихонько вышел из комнаты. Молодой князь этого даже не заметил: он вдохновенно орал на друга:  
\- Ты что себе устроил, герой нашего времени?! Ты что себе вообразил тут? Что сидя в теплой усадьбе, можешь перевернуть Россию? Что можешь что-то новое сделать, сказать, подумать? Или, может, ты встанешь из кресла, протрезвеешь и поведешь народ царя свергать? Крестьян освобождать? Вольные раздавать направо и налево? Стихи не начал часом пописывать, а? А повести — в подражание Байрону? Может мне колено тебе прострелить, чтобы хромал красиво, а? А хотя к чему тебе стихи и повести: тебе ученые трактаты о благоустройстве всего живого подавай, да?  
\- Мишель... окстись... и прекрати меня трясти! - пробормотал совершенно позеленевший Корф. - Что же ты на меня с порога набросился?  
\- А ты на себя посмотри, безнадега, - Репнин отпустил воротник его рубашки и отошел на шаг. - На кого ты стал похож? Нигилист...  
\- Не нигилист, а либерал! - тут же обиделся барон.  
\- Ой, любишь ты красивые слова, Володя... - устало вздохнул Михаил. - Слова тебя когда-нибудь и погубят. Чем красивее слова, тем больше пропасть, которая разверзается за ними. Кто мало говорит — много действует. А тебя помани красивыми речами — и пиши пропало. Я надеялся, что ты здесь остепенишься, забросишь свои идеи дурацкие — и в столицу, вернешься, а ты...  
\- Он совсем уехал, Миш, рад? - уголки губ барона дернулись в горькой усмешке. - Мы поссорились. Он во мне разочарован. Считал меня человеком деятельным, способным перевернуть страну, а я оказался обыкновенным обывателем, обабившимся, подавленным общественным строем....  
\- Неудивительно, если он такое сказал. Любому ясно: проще обвинить в своих неудачах другого. Я многое слышал об этом Рудине, и о неудачах его, и несчастьях. Видать, судьба у него так сложилась. А ты только и счастлив пожалеть. Великий человек, великий человек... Покажи мне, Володь, хоть раз, где в таких людях величие? Чем они меняют Россию, так не устраивающую их, по их же словам? Пустобрехством? Только в этом подобные и сильны! А потом — помяни мое слово — он жертвой окажется. В глазах другого такого же наивного дурака... или наивной дуры! Смотря кто в его сети попадется.  
\- Ладно, Миш, а теперь ты от меня чего хочешь?  
\- О, Господи, дай мне терпения! - взвыл Репнин, - Значит слушай: сходи в баню, смени рубашку, крикни Варваре, чтобы обед готовила, позови Полину тут после тебя прибраться, и чтоб картину из спальни Ивана Ивановича сняла и сюда принесла: эту пошлость на стене облагородить, потом выкинь напрочь всего своего Шиллера, или не знаю что ты там прогрессивное такое читаешь о любимых своих реформах и приди! Уже! В себя!  
Корф набычился и сел обратно в кресло.  
\- Не хочу. Не хочу, Мишель. Мне тут так хорошо было, никто не трогал, а сегодня... день ужасный. Говорят гроза будет.  
\- День виноват. Отлично. День виноват, Репнин виноват, Рудин виноват — барон Корф святой! Ах прости, за столько лет я это никак запомнить не могу — нет мне прощенья. Хочешь Рудина — седлай коня и мчись за ним в погоню, найдешь в каком-нибудь трактиришке за игорным столом. - и Репнин указал Корфу на дверь.  
\- Из собственного дома меня гонишь? - ошалев от такой наглости, Владимир только хлопал глазами. - Нууу, Репнин, не ожидал я от вас этакого! Сначала три месяца носу не казали, а теперь распоряжаетесь как в собственном имении!  
\- А я приезжал, Володь! - от обиды у князя перехватило в груди. - Заступался за тебя в Петербурге, уговорил сюда уехать, и приезжал ведь — проверял, как ты тут, не утонул ли в мыслях своих... либеральных! А у тебя тут уже... гость дорогой пребывать изволил!  
\- И ты из-за этого решил меня бросить. Вот как. - взгляд барона Кора был устремлен в сторону, а вся поза его свидетельствовала о глубочайшем страдании и обиде.  
Репнин дар речи потерял, услышал такое.  
\- Ты.. да как ты смеешь вообще...  
\- Оставь меня, Мишель. Хватит. - жестко отрезал Корф.  
Репнин огляделся растерянно, пытаясь понять, что же делать ему дальше, как вдруг увидел в углу у камина ведро с водой. Быстро шагнув к камину, он схватил ведро и, не дав барону возможности опомнится, опрокинул на него.  
\- Это тебе за мнительность, самодурство и... - начал он, гладя как разъяренный Владимир, подскочив из кресла, начал наступление.  
\- Мишель.... А это за вторжение в мою личную жизнь! - выдохнул барон, и в лицо Репнину вульгарнейшим образом прилетело блюдо с воздушным суфле: стол еще не убрали от завтрака.  
\- Ах раз вы так, то я...! - и Репнин осторожнейшим образом вознес над головой друга тяжелый соусник.  
\- Я гляжу, господа, недоразумения улажены и вы уже помирились? - вдруг раздался от двери голос князя Долгорукого, о присутствии которого молодые люди успели забыть. - Тебе идет грибной соус, Вольдемар: к глазам подходит. Клубничное суфле, однако, я не нахожу лучшим украшением для Мишеля. В будущем советую придумать что-либо другое.  
Корф и Репнин перевели друг на друга посветлевшие взгляды, и расхохотались, осознав, что вид у обоих презабавшейший.  
Андрей с улыбкой слушал их смех.  
\- Вряд ли Дмитрий Николаевич когда-либо будет на подобное способен, - пробормотал он себе под нос. И уже громче обратился к друзьям. - А Варвара просила передать, что она баньку затопила. А после баньки можно и поохотиться выехать...  
\- А вы здесь надолго задержаться намереваетесь? - поинтересовался Корф, стирая рубашкой соус с головы, - А, все одно несвежая, в стирку ее...  
Репнин переглянулся с Андреем, и тот слегка кивнул. Князь широко улыбнулся другу:  
\- Да до первого снега всяко задержимся. В Петербурге невыносимо скучно.

 

Эпилог.

В знойный полдень 26 июня 1848 года, в Париже, когда уже восстание "национальных мастерских" было почти подавлено, в одном из тесных переулков предместия Св. Антония баталион линейного войска брал баррикаду. Несколько пушечных выстрелов уже разбили ее; ее защитники, оставшиеся в живых, ее покидали и только думали о собственном спасении, как вдруг на самой ее вершине, на продавленном кузове поваленного омнибуса, появился высокий человек в старом сюртуке, подпоясанном красным шарфом, и соломенной шляпе на седых, растрепанных волосах. В одной руке он держал красное знамя, в другой -- кривую и тупую саблю и кричал что-то напряженным, тонким голосом, карабкаясь кверху и помахивая и знаменем и саблей. Венсенский стрелок прицелился в него -- выстрелил... Высокий человек выронил знамя -- и, как мешок, повалился лицом вниз, точно в ноги кому-то поклонился... Пуля прошла ему сквозь самое сердце.  
\- Тiens! -- сказал один из убегавших insurges другому, - on vient de tuer le Polonais {Смотри-ка!.. поляка убили. Insurge --повстанец (франц.).}.  
\- Bigre! {Черт возьми! (франц.).} - ответил тот, и оба бросились в подвал дома, у которого все ставни были закрыты и стены пестрели следами пуль и ядер.  
Этот "Polonais" был - Дмитрий Рудин.


End file.
